Of Vampires and Elves
by shyclueless
Summary: Someone is alone and Another one stops by. I do think is better that it sounds. Implied situations. I do not write lemons. Sorry.


God bless randomness! This _thing_ was born during a boring crisis between Chris and I and _BOOM_! We have this _thing_. I thank you Chris because you were the one that help me with the idea. THANK YOU BRO!!

Done. Now read. _ENJOY_.

**Of Vampires and Elves**

It was a starry night and the Full Moon shone over the glass-like lake. The moonlight was reflected on the silver hair of a masked figure sitting over a rock that was near an interesting looking house. Suddenly he got up and walked to the lake looking up at the sky his black eyes flashed silver for a second and it started raining.

"Always a show off, don't you?" a dark figured sitting in a tree branch said.

"Hello to you too" the masked man said without turning. The dark figure disappeared from the branch she was sitting and appeared besides him. "And you say I'm a show off, _show_ _off_?" he said raising an eyebrow "But what are you doing here?" he asked looking sideways at her.

"I'm just visiting. Do I really need an excuse to come and visit you?" she asked.

"Last time you needed my help to get ride of some _cats_" he said and she glared at him "They were _cats_, Anko, _cats_" he repeated like it was hard to believe.

"If I remember correctly they were _giant_ cats, Scarecrow" she said icily "And cats don't like water, but they don't seem to mind a tornado" she added as an afterthought.

"Well… they were pretty big…" he reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah… What have you been up to lately?" she asked smirking, forgetting that she was mad at him.

"Making it rain once in a while, you know, the usual" he said shrugging "You know… I'd missed you" he said slowly.

"Oh, come on, first you're an ass and then you're sweet" she said exasperatedly "I know you're a hybrid, but, _please_, decide yourself, you moody bat"

"That's how it is when you lik-_missed_, missed someone" he said "I know you missed me too" he smirked smugly under his mask.

"The only one I've missed is Snakey, he has been lost for too long this time" she said worriedly.

"Sasuke is fine, he's a grownup" he assured her confidently.

"He's my little brother" she answered him narrowing her eyes "Why do little bothers have to grow up?" she asked the wind looking over to the peaceful lake.

"That's how life is" he answered her.

"Life is a bitch" she whispered not intending for him to hear.

But he did "I thought you gave up the cursing" he said thoughtfully.

"_Maaaaayyyyyybeeee_" she said smiling innocently at him.

"And I'm the moody one" he mumbled to himself and she ignored his comment.

"How is the little fox doing" she asked suddenly as if she just remembered that he existed.

"Less loud" he answered and she looked at him confused "He found a new human to play with, a very shy one…" he explained "But lately he has been less loud and looking …_thoughtful_. I think he changed his mind about playing with humans' hearts" he added.

"Think the shy human stole his heart?" she asked.

"…Maybe…" he said.

"At last" she said happily.

"What?" he asked confused.

"He was playing with fire and he got burned. Humans are very dangerous creatures. I always knew it would happen, he would be burned by a human" she said smirking.

"You did?" he asked looking at her like she was crazy, she was but he still hasn't figured that out.

"Yes. He was always attracted to pretty and shiny things" she informed.

"Shiny? A human?" he asked. "Humans does not shine"

"Yes. Humans do shine. Something about them makes them shine" she answered.

"If you say so" he said not really convinced.

"So, is she pretty?" she asked.

"Too pretty for a human. Maybe she has elven blood" he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe" she said absentmindly.

"What's up with you?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing… just thinking" she said spacing out.

"About?" he asked.

"He's so young…" she said slowly.

"And? I'm not following" he said frowning.

"I mean that he found someone special. And last time my snake of a brother disappeared he disappeared _with_ a pink nymph" she said "Pink" she shuddered "Every time he disappears is with the same pink nymph" she added as an afterthought.

"I still don't follow" he said.

"We're getting old, Kakashi" she said sadly "What's gonna happen to us?"

"Since when does _aging_ worries you? Of all people, you are the last person I expected to worry about it" he said.

"I'm not worried, I'm just… just wondering" she said spacing out again.

"Anko… are you ok?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't look at him, neither did she answered for a long time "…I don't know…" she whispered slowly.

"Ank-"

"Don't say anything" she cut him off putting a smile on her face "Forget it"

He sighted "Do you have plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Not really, maybe go Snake-hunting" she said grinning broadly "Why?"

"Just asking… wanna go grab a bite?" he asked casually.

"Unlike you, Little Batty, I don't bite" she said smirking.

"You know I didn't mean it that way" he said.

"Oh, you didn't" she asked pulling him flush to her body making him blush "And here little old me thought you mean it" she sighted dramatically "Oh well, looks like I gotta go find another hybrid to play with" she finished letting him go hastily; turning and walking away smiling.

"What?" said dumbly looking at her retreating form, her very curvy retreating form "Hey wait! What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" she asked innocently.

"You-I … I-You … What?" he said dumbly.

"OH FUCK, KAKASHI! Do you want me to explain it _graphically_ to you?" she said exasperatedly.

After two seconds Kakashi smiled under his mask "…Fuck. Do you mean that?" he said

"What do you…" as realization hit her on the head a smirk slowly split her face "Oh… Yes I mean it. You know, I always wondered what would happen if we cross an elf and a half vampire half werewolf"

"I always wondered, too" he said putting an arm around her waist pulling her close "Only one way to find out" he said as he bent down to capture her lips with his own.

She broke the kiss and disappeared leaving him standing all alone by the lake.

"Hey! What are you waiting for?" she yelled from the door to the interesting looking house.

"Oh, I'm not waiting for anything" he said as he rushed thru the door that she just crossed.

…

"Pay me, Fox, you lost" a dark figure said extending his hand towards the blond beside him.

"It's not fair, you knew from the beginning, didn't you?" the blond whined while reaching in his pocket for the payment.

"Of the friction? Yes" he said "It was doomed to happen sooner or later. And her being how she is I'm surprised it took this long"

"Whatever, I'm out. I have a date with Hina-chan" the blond said smiling broadly.

"I have to get going too" the dark haired boy said.

"You have a date, don't you?" the blond said "With that pink nymph, right?"

"It's not a date, she's going to present her friends" he said.

"It's a date! And the Cherry Blossom have you eating of the palm of her hand!" the blond said loudly running away before the dark haired boy could inflict him any body harm.

"Stupid Fox, it's not a date" the dark haired boy mumble before leaving murmuring and cursing something about blonds.

_FINITO_

Hope you have all enjoy. Remember to review. They make writers happy! They make me happy!


End file.
